


Jeg liker deg

by theangelanddean



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Confessions, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: Vilde overcomes her internal feelings about Eva.





	

The weather outside was windy and cold. Leaves scattered on the ground as Vilde walks underneath them. She sees her breath in front of her as she huffs, hugging herself. If she woke up earlier, she wouldn’t have left her hat and scarf at home. She just hoped to get to the school building as quickly as possible. Since biology says if you move you get warmer, Vilde walked faster to not freeze to death in this Norwegian weather. 

She sees Noora and Sana sitting on the courtyard tables as she walks around the metal fence. Quickening her pace, Vilde approaches the two. With a quick _hallo_ to both of them, she sits down next to Noora. 

“Did you forget your scarf?” Sana asks, leaning forward to look at Vilde shivering. 

“Ja, I woke up late so I forgot.” Vilde nods, still shaking. Sana purses her lips and raises her eyebrows. 

Noora wraps an arm around her, rubbing her upper arm. “We should get inside so you don’t freeze up.” 

“You two go inside,” Sana says, checking her phone. “I’m going to wait for Chris and Eva.” 

“Okay.” Noora agrees. She gets off the table with a tiny bounce, pulling her book bag with her. She gestures Vilde to follow her into the building but stops as Eva and Chris jog across the courtyard to join them. 

“Hei!!” Chris greets, turning her cap backward. “What’s up, my gurls?” 

Vilde notices Eva’s wide, beautiful smile. She’s always so pretty. She’s wearing black skinny jeans with brown leather boots, a grey sweatshirt with a purple scarf, and an orange knit hat. Everything was mismatched, but she still looked amazing. Moments like this reminded her of the party where they kissed for the first time. It’s not like she was a lesbian. No, she was just kissing. Girls who are friends can totally kiss, right? 

She’s snapped out of her train of thought as she feels soft material being wrapped around her neck. Eva’s purple scarf is now on her. Eva has a small, secretive smile as she keeps adjusting the scarf, even if it didn’t need adjusting. The urge to lean over and kiss her was stronger than ever. Vilde’s cheeks warm up and she tells herself it’s because of the cold not because of Eva. She whispers thanks and gets a nonchalant shrug in response. 

*** 

“Nei!” Vilde groans to the girls during lunch. “We need to do something much more exciting than last year. The kose group was fun but it was a little boring. And Isak and Even became the main point of it.” 

“Vilde.” Sana sighs. “What is wrong with that? I think that is great.” 

“I guess.” She shrugs, nibbling on a piece of lettuce from the salad Noora packed for her. “But, I don’t know. We’re third years. We have to leave our own mark.” 

“Vilde, I think you’re leaving your mark as a great party planner already.” Noora offers. “I agree with Sana, let’s relax this year. Maybe focus on our friendship instead of creating new ones. We’ll be going separate ways after, anyway.” 

Eva finally joins them in the cafeteria and sits down next to Vilde. Her warmth radiated off onto her. Their thighs touched each other and eventually, Eva moved her foot to touch her foot. For the second time today, Vilde is blushing. She doesn’t even have the cold weather to blame it on this time. She grabs a carrot and munches on it, thinking maybe she’s flushed because she doesn’t have enough food in her system. 

“So, what are we talking about?” Eva asks the table, adding pepper to her cheese bread. 

“Vilde wants to leave a mark at this school.” Chris fills her in, stealing the pepper shaker from Eva. 

“Again.” Sana pointedly looks at Vilde. 

“Vilde, you’ve already made your mark.” Eva says, tilting her head towards her. Vilde feels her heart beating faster. Her face was so close to her and those lips looked so kissable. She just wanted to close the short gap between them and run her fingers through her brown hair. 

“I-I just think we can do more, ja?” She looks down at the salad, trying to avoid anymore eye contact with Eva. “Er det galt?” 

“No, it’s not wrong.” Noora gives up. “Okay. How about we think about this tonight and then come to school with what we have?” 

“Dette er noe tull.” Sana mutters under her breath. 

“Sana.” Noora warns. 

“Okay, okay.” She puts her hands up in defeat. “Let’s do this.” 

*** 

Vilde walks home after school, forgetting she still had Eva’s scarf around her. She holds it in her hands gently, as she lies down on her bed, bringing it up to her heart. Maybe she does have feelings for her. It wouldn’t be so bad. Isak is gay. She can be gay too. It’s okay. But… there will always be a but. 

A knock on her door startles her and when she opens it, Eva is standing on the other side with a soft smile. 

“Hei.” She says. “You’re mom let me in.” 

“Oh.” Vilde is able to say. “Ja, come in.” 

Eva looked perfect in her room. She looks perfect everywhere. 

“I came for my scarf.” Eva states, sitting down on her bed. 

She looks down at her hands, where is scarf is. Extending her arm, she hands it to Eva. Their fingers brush in the exchange. Eva closes her fist around the scarf and looks down at the floor. 

“Anything else?” Vilde asks, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

“Ja…” Eva whispers, placing the scarf on the bed. “I’ve been thinking about this since that time…” 

“Wha—“ Vilde is about to question before she’s lightly pushed against the door and Eva joins their lips together. 

Separating, Eva leans her forehead on her forehead. Breathing deeply, she leans in again, stealing slight kisses from Vilde. 

“Jeg liker deg.” She whispers. “Liker du meg?” 

“Ja, jeg liker deg.” Vilde breaths out, this time she leans to join their lips in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
